


Trined Snapshots

by kuroikitsu



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:11:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3403271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroikitsu/pseuds/kuroikitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just oneshots and drabbles about the the elite trine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trined Snapshots

**Author's Note:**

> Just trying to get myself back into the groove of writing again. Prompt from one of the prompt tables of the 50scenes comm on lj

Skywarp was bored. Completely, utterly, processor-boggling bored. It wasn’t the usual boredom though. It wasn’t like Skywarp didn’t have anything to do or didn’t know what he wanted to do, no this was the boredom from being denied the one thing his spark was desperately set on. He needed both his trinemates to do it. Thundercracker was easy, when not on duty he spent most of his time between keeping Sky out of trouble or turning a blind optic to whatever chaos his trinemate was up to. Thundercracker had locked himself in their quarters, and though he doubted Skywarp’s intentions at first, all it took was a few well place, teasing caresses on his wings and he would do just about anything Skywarp wanted. Especially once Skywarp told him what he wanted.

Starscream was harder.

Slag that- Starscream was _impossible_. He was busy. Starscream was extremely, incredibly, horrendously busy with the million and a half projects he had going at any given point. And at this point, he made it obvious that his trine was second to those. It was kinda insulting; Skywarp and Thundercracker had been with him for vorns and he wouldn’t drop his plans for a few cycles for them. Skywarp sighed and pressed himself bodily against Thundercracker. “Screamer’s busy.” He didn’t bother to hide the pout from his voice. He needed _Starscream_ if this was going to work.

“He’s always busy.” Thundercracker responded.

“Not for you.” Skywarp… hadn’t quite meant for that to sound as bitter as it did. He understood that Starscream couldn’t cater to him but it was like he assumed Skywarp was always being silly when he tried to get near him. Thunder might have been turned away, but nowhere near as often.

“Skywarp…” Thundercracker sighed even as his petted Skywarp’s helm. “I’ll talk to him.” Skywarp nodded, pulling away to let Thundercracker do just that.

“I’ll meet you out of base then.” He said with a small grin before warping away. Perhaps it was better this way- he had time to set up before Starscream realized what was going on.  In the time it took for Thundercracker to convince Starscream Skywarp wasn’t being silly, Skywarp could bribe Rumble and Frenzy  to let him borrow the good equipment. Luckily, he had just the thing to bribe them with…

Skywarp had just finished preparing when Thundercracker pinged him. He sent a response automatically, feeling his excitement rack up higher. It was going to happen. It had been so long, he could barely believe it. "Screamer!" He went to hug the seeker as soon as he touched down, but Starscream pulled away. He obviously didn't  like how excited Skywarp was. 

"What the frag are we doing here?" Starscream scowled. It wasn't as harsh as it could have been; no need for screeches or claws or sharp biting tones when it was just the three of them. 

Skywarp didn't respond in words, instead he activated the equipment bribed from the cassetticons.  The quick, almost chaotic beats of a flightsong washed over them. It was worth getting the stuff from Soundwave- Skywarp hadn't heard a song so clear since before Vos fell. The suspicious scowl fell off Starscream's faceplates as he recognized the song.  It had been one of his favorites, which was the reason Skywarp chose it. 

"I'm no dancer." Starscream told them. He looked away from them, his expression haughty but Skywarp could feel the shy nervousness underneath it.  It was true, Starscream wasn't the  _best_ skydancer. He was too quick, too rough. He couldn't slow down enough to relax into the song. It made him  focus on what was next, rather than what was now. He danced with agility but not grace, and a fevered desperation and every seeker could see it. But despite that, or maybe because of it, Starscream was the most _intense_  dancer. That desperation fed a passion that made Skywarp's wings tingle just to watch. 

"That didn't matter before." Thundercracker interceded before Skywarp could say anything. Skywarp was grateful. He usually blurted out whatever he was thinking, just as he thought it and Starscream easily took offense.  

"Yeah, it's been forever since you danced for us. Please?" Skywarp added with a small pout. If he looked just cute enough, Starscream might go for it. It was a delicate balance because he couldn't oversell it either and there was nothing he wanted more right then than to show Screamer how much he missed seeing him dance. 

Starscream's optics dimmed as he thought the request over. Skywarp opened his mouth to say more, but Thundercracker grabbed his arm, a silent warning to not push. Skywarp could feel through the bond when Starscream came to a decision, Starscream's mind filled with a steady determination. He didn't answer in words, but took off, hard and fast. He wasn't heading back to base. Skywarp felt a trill of excitement in his spark.

The next flightsong was slower, gentler, and Starscream outpaced it effortlessly. It was a though slowing to the music would cost him everything. Skywarp focused on keeping his pedes grounded, on focusing on watching despite the desire to  _join_ running through his lines. He didn't notice, at first, when Thundercracker cut the song. There was a passion and a fury to Starscream's dance that required his full attention.

When he did notice, several breems later and only because the dancer in him couldn't help but feel something was missing, he frowned at his other trinemate. He sent a flicker of irritation through their bond, careful to not alert Starscream. Thundercracker sent back a wave of unapologetic calm. "Watch him now." 

Skywarp turned back and nearly felt his spark stop. Starscream was  _beautiful_. There was no sound to declare him too fast or too slow, only Starscream's on passion and agility. The planet's star had set but some of the light still remained, and Starscream made that his music instead. The light was dying, but Starscream was still fast enough to catch it, still cared enough to catch it. 

Like all of Starscream's performances, it was fast, hard, and short lived. Soon, the blue-black of the night sky took over with the barest twinkle of stars. Starscream landed, energon levels depleted, but still tense with a desire not related to flight. He kissed each of them, firmly but chastely and the dance was done.

Thundercracker absently sent an amused thought to Skywarp, and he couldn't help but agree. After so many vorns, they had finally found the perfect stage for Star's dance. Who would have thought it would be the twilight of another world?

**Author's Note:**

> Not fully (or even particularly) happy with this, but since its mostly just to flex the writerly muscles, I'm going to ignore my displeasure and just post. Please alert me to severe grammatical mistakes because those are certainly not intentional. 
> 
> Next time: Burn


End file.
